Uzukage
by GameDemonKing
Summary: Adopted from SordweilderSurvivor After the successful retrieval of Sasuke, Naruto is banished. But, he's not alone. Years have passed and war threaten Konoha. Will they get the help they seek? And who will it be from? M for violence language and future lemons.


Summary: After the successful retrieval of Sasuke, Naruto is banished. But, he's not alone. Years have passed and war threaten Konoha. Will they get the help they seek? And who will it be from? M for violence language and future lemons.

Chapter 1: Banishment

With everything that has happened in the last few days he could only stare at the clear blue sky. No one could blame him. He was just banished from his home, Konoha the village hidden in the leaf. Lost his friends and his fellow leaf shinobi comrades. He was crushed and humiliated by the one he loved since early childhood.

Who was this exiled shinobi? Well, he's around 5.3 feet, short for his age, wearing an orange jumpsuit with white cotton trimming at the top neckline. Has blue encircling the shoulder region, until it reaches the zipper. On his left shoulder is a whirlpool shaped pendant like object with loosely flowing brown string/rope and the same whirlpool shape on his back. His pants are completely orange, except the white bandages tied around his right thigh and weapon pouch on his other thigh. He wore blue sandals.

He has two clear sky blue eyes and wild spiky blond hair. On each cheek are three whiskers like birthmarks. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki, Konohas' ex-most hyperactive knucklehead ninja has been exiled for the successful retrieval of Sasuke Uchia.

"**Did those old fucks honestly expect him to return willingly**?" He thinks to himself.

(Flashback)

Two bloody and ragged bodies were heading towards Konoha. Out of the six leaf ninja sent to retrieve Sasuke Uchia, the last 'loyal' Uchia, five have been successfully brought back home. One had barley any injuries, another one was major injured and the other two were in critical care at the very least. But, none of them can possible compare to these two.

The less damaged of the two was being carried by the other one. He has ragged remains of what was once a black outfit with what can only appear to be the Uchiha symbol on his back. They and his pants were soaked in water and blood. His black hair was covered in mud and blood. While strands of his hair were covering his face it didn't matter. It was all bruised and exhausted looking anyway. His skin tune was pale. Bruises, cuts, scrap and other injuries cover him. By the position of his arms and legs you can guess he as some fractured and broken bones and muscle ligaments. With the look of his chest it's a high percentage of some broken ribs and damaged organs. And he's the least damage of the two?

For the guy walking it's a miracle for him to be alive, but walking while carrying someone was just pure determined will power. Burn marks are all over his left shoulder and other areas of his skin. His cloths are triple coated painted in blood. Well, what was left of them at least. You could barely tell he had blond hair. He had a gruesome hole in his chest. Only a few centimeters to the right and his entire heart would be gone. A few more to the left his whole right lung, plus some of his left lung would be missing. Blood just keeps oozing out of the wound like it's a fountain. Kyubi the nine tailed fox, lord of all demons, couldn't completely heal his vessels wound, at the moment. He could only slow done the process of blood lost and keep him alive. The boys' skin was so pale it was ghostly.

"Hehe…I told you…pant…I'd bring you back…cough…" He says to his passenger in a raspy voice. "…Even if I had to…pant…break every…cough… bone in your body…pant."

"…You bastard!" Is the other boys' reply. "I…told you…pant…that I have no need for the leaf village…cough…" Trying to breathe through his injured lungs he states.

"oh…sh-shut….up!" Finally all of their will power and strength leaves them.

Naruto collapses right there with an unconscious Sasuke on his back. The world around him goes black.

(Flashback end)

"**And to think I liked that heartless bitch**!" He shacks his head of that while heading in an unknown direction. "Well, at least now I have someone I can count on."

What happened next would leave him scarred and horrified for the rest of his life.

(Flashback)

We find our blond friend waking up to the bright lights and gray ceiling of a hospital room. When he looked to the left he saw his friend Shikamaru Nara, who was the leader of the Sasuke retrieval squad.

"Oh, you're finally awake." He says seeing Naruto move in the bed.

"Uh…how are the others?" The color was back in his skin, the hole in his chest completely gone. The only way to tell he was injured would be the fact he was dressed as a mummy, covered in bandages. "They did make it all right?"

"Troublesome. Yea they made it. Choji and Neji are in serious care from their injuries, but made it through. Kiba is fine, just needs to take it easy for a few days." He explains to Naruto. "Sigh…Lee was the most troublesome."

"Why did that bone freak actually beat Lee?" He asked worried for his friend.

"No and yes. If it weren't for the backup Lady Hokage sent for us Choji would be the only one left. Troublesome sand siblings."

"Gaara's here?" Now Naruto was confused. He could understand another team being sent, but from another village. "Well, I hope Gaara isn't still bloodthirsty!"

The laziest member of the rookie just sits there shaking his head. "Yea, him and his team."

"Well they helped us out. I guess that's means something good, right?" Shikamaru just nods his head yes, too lazy to answer.

Just then the door to his room opens to reveal three new visitors. There was a girl holding a bouquet of flowers, in a beautiful arrangement of yellow and pink flowers. There were two guys next to her.

The girl is about the same height as Naruto. She has blackish blue hair and lavender pupil-less eyes. She was in a baggy oversized winter jacket, which had white puff cotton like material around the neck and waist sections. She had blue ninja pants and sandals. Her headband was hanging around her neck. She had a weapon pouch strapped to her right thigh. Her face was imitating a tomato with how red it was. She was shaking from nervousness.

The one to her right was in a wheelchair. He has dark brown to almost black eyes with red triangle marks below them on the cheeks. You could see his brown hair, because the hood to his gray jacket was down. He was wearing brown pants and blue sandals. There was a white furred puppy in bandages on his lap. He had a look that read "Say anything about this and I'll hurt you."

The one to the right was standing straight with his arms cross over his chest. He was one that 'shocked' Naruto the most. He had a head full of red hair. He had a tattoo of the kanji for love over his right eye on his forehead. He had black marks around his green blue eyes, much like a raccoon. Black pants and sandals were beneath his red brown like coat. A brown chest object with straps going around his body and one over his right shoulder, attached a giant gourd on his back.

"Hey guys! What you doing here?" Naruto asks his new visitors.

The red head just moves to the other side of Narutos' bed and forms a chair out of sand from the gourd. "I came to see if you recovered yet." He states in a dead tone voice.

Naruto locked eyes with Gaara and saw what his voice lacked. Emotion! He saw care and worry.

You know Gaara…you've changed since our fight." He replies to the now identified red head.

"I have you to thank for that."

"**Uh…how sweet. I want to know what the girl is here for?"** Comes a dark voice in his head.

'What the hell? Fur ball is that you?' He thinks to himself.

"**Of course it is who else is in here?"** Is his answer. **"It seems that fight opened a pathway for us to talk. Hahaha…"** He breaks into a menacing laugh at this point.

While that conversation went on, Gaara was looking puzzled at his friend who has been still, which is very unlike him. "Naruto you alright?"

Naruto shakes himself of his thoughts and turns to Garra. "I think we have another thing common now Gaara." He says to his fellow jinchuriki. Gaara just leans his head to the side thinking what he could mean. Then he sees Narutos' eyes dimmer again.

"**Could his demon be talking to him**?" He asks himself. "Naruto do you mean…" Naruto just nods his head yes. "Well, don't worry." He stands up and the sand starts to return to his gourd. "You'll get use to it."

He starts to head towards the door. "Well, I'll be back. I have to report with my team."

"So what was that all about?" Asks the confuse guy in the wheelchair. "Looks like you two have some big secret." He states.

Naruto just stiffs up a little at the word secret. Thankfully only Shikamaru noticed and thinks it too troublesome to mention it right now.

"N-no. No secret at all Kiba. Heheh…we just understand one another." He replies nervously. "Our lives growing up were about the same." Everyone else just nods understanding what he meant.

It was no secret Naruto had a rough time growing up. And if this Gaara had a similar life then it's understandable if they were close friends.

"So Naruto, looks like you got the shit beat out of you." Kiba jokes to a mummy Naruto. "You feel better then you look?"

"It's not as bad as it looks. Grandma Tsunade probably thinks I'll need to stay here a while." He rubs the back of his head with his arms. "I feel fine. Should be all ready to leave this nightmarish place in the morning at latest." Kiba just sweat drops.

"**Damn how do you heal so fast**?" Thinks Kiba.

"**Good to hear Naruto-kun**." Thinks the girl, who's just staring at Naruto.

"So, what you want dog breath?" Naruto jokes back to Kiba.

With a tick mark forming on his head Kiba just answers him. "Me nothing dobe." He points his thumb at the girl next to him. "Hinata wanted to come and say hi. I was on my way to see if you didn't die."

Said girl just starts shaking more with Kiba putting the spotlight on her.

"**With how she's acting…I wonder is she going to confess to him**?" Thinks a very perspective Nara.

Naruto gets a confuse look before he replaces it with one of his foxy grin smiles. "What you need Hinata?"

Hinata gets shocked and a little wide eyed for a second at being addressed by him. "I…I uh… I wa-wanted t-t-to…" She looks at Naruto then the flowers then back at Naruto. She repeats this pattern for a few seconds, then steps closer to Naruto. All the while getting redder in the face. "…He-here. I h-hope you feel be-tter N-naruto-kun." She shutters out while holding out the bouquet of flowers.

Said blond just stares at it in disbelieve. "**No one ever really cared if I got injured before**." He thinks to himself. "Uh…thanks Hinata-chan!" He practically yells as he takes the flowers, after noticing this is real.

Everyone in the room has the same thought: "**Chan**?"

Just then the door flies open to show a pissed kunoichi. She had bright pink hair, an oversized forehead and green eyes. She wears a red kimono battle dress with blue short pants under it and blue sandals. She has a weapon pouch strapped to her left thigh. She marched/stomped over to Naruto.

"Sakura-ch…" Was as far as he got before she slapped him. When he looked back, his face had a completely shocked look on it.

She hit him in the face, sending off the bed towards the window, next to the bed in was just seconds ago occupying.

"SAKURA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Demands an angry Sikamaru knocking over his chair standing up. Kiba was just frozen from shock. He was doing a good impression of a fish with his mouth opening and closing that fast.

"Shut up all of you!" Sakura states with her killer intent as she turns her head to glare at them. There was fire in her eyes and anger in her voice.

"Uh…cough…Sa-Sakura-chan what…hacks up some blood…did I do?" Naruto weakly asks.

She turns her attention to face Naruto. "What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?" she repeatedly yells at him. "I asked you to bring him back, not kill him! It's a miracle he's still breathing."

She punches Naruto in the gut.

"SAKURA STOP!" Yells Sikamaru and Kiba, who just got over his shock. "Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto! He had no choice but to fight back. He wouldn't listen to reason." The shadow user tried to explain.

Sakura just stood there over Naruto hate radiating of her. "I SHUT UP!" she screams.

"Sa-sakura y-you must understand. N-naruto-kun d-did wh-what he could…" Hinata barley managed to get out.

"Your one to talk. Your only defending him because you like him." Naruto and Hinatas' eyes grow wide as saucer plates. Sakura heads to Hinata now. "Everyone but him can tell. He's just so pathetic he can't see it! And you are as well!" Sakura backhands Hinata right in the face.

Hinata trembles backwards and falls. Meanwhile the pink banshee walks back over to Naruto to continue beating him. She pulls her left arm back to punch him but can't move.

"What? Shikamaru!" Sakuras' shadow was connected with Shikamarus'.

"Fuu…Shadow possession success!" States Shikamaru as he's in his familiar kneeled possession. "Sakura how could you do this? Naruto is not only our comrade, but injured!"

"Leaf ninja don't attack each other unless in a spare or official match! And even then you don't go for kills!" Rants Kiba with a now barking dog agreeing with him. I mind you while they are not yelling they are loud.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO SASUKE-KUN?" She yells at them. "HE'S A MONSTER! I HATE HIM! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

The shadow jutsu subsided. With the ability to move, Sakura leaves the room stomping. Before Shikamaru could blink, Hinata was by Narutos' side heartbroken at the site.

Naruto was in ruins. His heart left permanently scarred, again, for life. He couldn't possibly hope to hold back the tears. Hinata was on the floor holding him in her lap. She was rubbing his back to trying to ease the pain.

Hinata was in tears herself, but stayed strong.

"Shush. Everything's okay Naruto-kun." She continues to console the heartbroken ninja. The others are both sad and moved by the scene. "Don't worry, I'll never hate you!"

Naruto looks up at her with a tear stained face and red shot eyes. Looking into those sparkling lavender eyes, he sees she means what she says. He latches onto her, holding for dear life while the water works come back on.

"Thank…sob…you…sniff…Hinata-chan!" He cries into her.

That's all that was said before the door re-flew open revealing a pissed Gaara and Hokage.

After calming down Gaara and explaining things to Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, everyone but Naruto and Hinata left the room. Naruto was sleeping by Tsunades' 'orders' after re-healing his old and new wounds. Hinata refused to leave his side.

"Naruto-kun I hate seeing you like this." Hinata whispers to herself. "If only I wasn't so weak. I could help you."

"Is that so? I might be able to help you there." Says a voice from behind Hinata.

This startled Hinata to the point where she actually jumped off her chair she was sitting on. When she turned around she saw the fifth Hokage.

A tall woman with blond hair in two ponytails at the back, that goes to about her mid-back, and a diamond on her forehead in a green jacket with the kanji for 'betting' on the back. Under the jacket she was wearing a gray like colored sleeveless shirt with a dark blue slash at the waist. She as on blue pants and sandals. Her nails were painted red, which complemented her brown eyes nicely.

"Uh…Lady Tsunade. Wh-what can I d-do for you?" Hinata asked the lady in the doorway.

"Um…Nothing." She walks over to the girl. "I've heard all I need." She smiles at the Hinata as she goes to the end of the bed for medical chart. "He'll be fine and released tomorrow." She says as she checks his vital and the chart one more time.

"Th-that's great!" Hinata exclaims. "What's wrong Lady Tsunade?" She sees the worried look on her leaders face.

"We should go. You need your rest just as much as him." She says as she hussars the young Hyuga out of the room. "Listen if you're serious about what you said talk to me tomorrow afternoon. Alright?" Hinata just nods her head before bowing and leaving for her home.

Tsunade sighs. "**Naruto, you're going need to be at top shape for tomorrows' council meetings**." Tsunade thinks as she too leaves to get some rest.

(Mindscape)

What the others thought was a peaceful slumber was actually a meeting of sorts itself. Naruto was dragged to the fox's' cage when he finally fell asleep.

"So what you're saying is it was this Madara Uchiha's fault for your rampage?" Asked Naruto in front of the giant steel bars of a cage in front of him. Within the cage laid a giant fox, almost as big as the cage (which can rival the tallest of mountains), with nine swinging tails behind it. Its red fur ablaze with power.

"**That is correct, my young kit. Now do you understand**?" Its demonic voice asks.

"Yea, but why so kind all of a sudden?" He takes up a serious and accusing pose. "Up until now you were mean and trying to get out. If this is some trick for freedom…" Now he points and glares at the fox. "…I'll never allow you to escape and hurt my friends!" He proclaims.

Kyubi sweet-drops at its containers' action. "**Uh…okay whatever you say kit. Now onto other more current matters**." A weird smile came to the face of the fox.

An hour later Naruto was sweating bullets and had a crimson red face. In the background is a laugh ringing throughout the sewer landscape.

"**Hahaha…you should…Hahaha…see your face. It's priceless**!" The fox states regaining control.

"Sh-shut up." Naruto stutters out.

"**Listen kit, I say this because you need love in your life**." The demon fox explains more to his vessel. "**With her help some of these wounds might be able to heal**."

Naruto looks down to the wet floor. "I couldn't lead her on like that." He said in a weak unsure voice.

"**Surely you could learn to love her back**." Kyubi growls with frustration. **"Besides we are practically one and I know you already feel something for her. It may not be much, but it can grow to be so much more. All you have to do is give it time**."

"Why are you trying to help me like this?"

"**Sigh…because my anger at that damn Uchiha as let go. And now I can see what I've done to hurt you. Now talk to her and bring her here**."

"But…what if she turns around and hates me when I tell her about you?" tears start to reform in Narutos' eyes from thought of rejection.

"**She won't**." Naruto looks at it questionable. "**Just call it instinct for now**."

Naruto nods as the world around him starts to fade out.

"**Just remember to mark her like I said**." Kyuubi roars out before the dream world of Naruto's mind goes black.

(Mindscape end)

It was morning in the village hidden in the leaf. One certain Hyuga heiresses could be seen making her way to the hospital. She didn't know why, but she felt like to day something horrible would happen and she just wanted to see her crush before he got released so they could talk.

"**I need to tell him. Even if he already knows**." She thinks to herself while jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "**But what if he doesn't return my feelings**?" This caused her to stop for a minute.

"I'm sure he'll return them." She reassured herself and was on the move again. With this newfound confidence she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Naruto was just waking and up. A nurse told him a couple of minutes ago he could leave in a couple of hours. He was glad to be finally out of here. He never liked hospitals.

He got up, showered and changed clothes.

"**I wonder what she'll do when I tell her**?" He remembers the talk with Kyubi last night and just couldn't feel at ease with it. 'Even if she does like me now, that'll change when she finds out.'

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"N-naruto-kun are y-you up?" Asked a shy voice from behind the door.

"Yea. Come on in Hinata-chan." He calls out to the door behind him.

Hinata walks in to see him sitting on the side of the bed looking out the window. She can't help but blush when he turns his head around to see her. The sunlight reflecting of his face gave him this guardian aura around him.

"**He's so cute**." She thinks while a blush finds its way onto her face.

Naruto was just staring at her. Kyubi was right while small he did feel something for her. They notice each other staring and quickly look away. Hinata got redder while Naruto gets a mild flush in his cheeks. Regaining first Naruto pats the area next to him on the bed. Hinata takes it as an offer to sit and joins him on the bed.

"**Here goes nothing**." They both think at the same time.

"Um Hinata-chan…" Naruto starts.

"Y-yes."

"Um...there's, uh something I need to tell you." They turn and face each other. "Sakura said you liked me is that true."

Hinata gulps at his question. "Y-yes I d-do like you N-naruto-kun." She answers.

He takes her right hand in his. "Listen Hinata-chan…" She notices the worried face and thinks the worse.

"**Oh NO! He doesn't like me**!"

"Um, do you remember what we were told of how the Yondamie killed the Kyubi?" He hears a growl In the back of his head at that. When she nods he continues. "That isn't true." Hinata gasps at this.

He goes on to explain how he was what's a jinchuriki, a human sacrifice, one who has a demon sealed in them to the Mizuki incident. As he explained his meeting with the fox and when and how he is when he uses its power, she goes wide-eyed at some parts but when he was finished her reaction was one that sealed it for him.

"Now you know." He looks away from her tears treating his eyes. "I really am a monster." She brought her hand away from his. That was it the tears started to form and stain his face.

Hinata in shocked about what he just told her gets over it quickly. She wraps him into a hug and starts crying too.

"You are no monster Naruto-kun!" She says while he's shocked at this reaction. He starts to hug her back.

"Thank you Hina-chan." He says sweetly into her left her, while he rests his head on her left shoulder.

The nickname combined with his warm breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine.

"Hina-chan I do feel something for you. I've never been in this situation before. If you can understand this I now a way that'll make it so we end up together, but they be a catch." He breaks the embrace with her. Her face was red and sported a slight frown from the separation. He looks her dead in the eyes. "If you accept this I'm promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy and safe."

Hinata just tackles him crying into him. "Naru-kun I've always loved you and will never stop." She looks up to his face. "I'll do whatever I have to do to be with you Naru-kun."

Naruto just smiles one of his foxy smiles, which speed Hinatas' heart pace.

"This might hurt and you need to follow my instructions. This will only work if it's done right." She nods her head. "Good. Now when I…" He leans down to her neck and stops. "…Bite you must bite me as well and pour your chakra into it understood?"

He doesn't get a verbal answer. Hinata leans into his neckline to await further instructions. Filling each other's breath on their flesh sends chills down their spines throughout their body.

Naruto kisses the area right over her left neck pressure point and gentle bites down. Hinata filling the kiss shivers lightly before biting down on his right neck pressure point. Focusing chakra into their teeth to send into the bite. Hinata finished first because she doesn't have any demonic chakra to control, yet. She finds her body giving out on her. Electric shocks fill her; if she was standing her knees would surly give out on her. Hell they were doing that while she sat.

Right as Naruto ended the flow of chakra, Hinata had her head tilted back from the pleasure she received. Coming back to her senses, she couldn't help but frown from a little disappointment Naruto was staring at her making her blouse and pock her index with her fingers together.

"Now don't get scared. Time to meet the fox." At his words she goes wide-eyed.

(Mindscape)

She closed her eyes when it felt like she was being pulled towards something. When she opened her eyes she was…scared. Well, she would be if her hand wasn't intertwined with Naruto who appeared right next to her. The sight before her was that of a cage in a smelly sewer. Suddenly two giant eyes and a giant fang filled mouth appeared inside the cage.

"**Well kit, you didn't mess up**." Comes a strong voice from the cage. Naruto looks at the fox with determination in his eyes. "**Now then, Hinata correct**?" Said girl just nods. "**I've heard your confection and you don't care if I'm sealed in him correct**?"

Naruto tightens the grip on her hand for reassurance. "Y-yes. I've a-always loved Naruto-kun. Nothing could change that." She answers confidently. "I'll d-do anything for him."

"**Is that so? Then I have a deal for you**." A strange glint appears in the glowing red eyes. "**If you could hold have the burden for him would you take it**?"

"YES!" She yells out.

"**Good then the seal with my help and that mat mark you just gave to each other will split the seal in two. But there are other things you will need to know**."

Hinata swallow the clog in her throat and asks shakily. "W-what a-are…they?"

"**First of if you never truly be apart with being mark**." Hinata starts to calm done at that idea."**If there ever comes a time when he'll have to mark others you'll have to mark them as well. Kind of an all or nothing deal. But, the question remains are you to share him**?"

Hinata looks down and does that thing with her fingers again. "I'll d-do an-anything for Naruto-kun. E-even if I have to share." Naruto relishes her hand and just hugs her.

He moved his hand to her chin and lifted it up to see into her eyes. When she opened them they were swelling with held back tears from the thought of losing her one and only love. By just staring at each other they knew everything would be okay and if it ever came to that they'd find a way to make it work.

"**Now if you would mind I'm not done here.**" The two end their embrace with blushes on their faces. The temperature in the sewer started to increase all of a sudden and the fox went up in a chrisom flame. When it died down out stepped a human female with red fox ears and nine foxtails. She was wearing a red kimono that went down to right above her knees. It had a cut out in the middle of her stomach that revealed her belly button and surrounding area. It had pink flowers on the left shoulder area. She had red slit eyes and more defined version of Narutos' whisker marks. Her bust was anything but average. Hell, those things could rival Tsunades'.

Naruto and Hinatas' reactions were same and different at the same time. They both had fish impressions and a blush on. Hinata was awed at the beauty in front of her. Naruto in the other hand did what every man, who didn't have a death wish, would do. He looked at Hinata and keeps telling yelling at himself not to stare.

"**If I had looks like that Naruto wouldn't need anyone else**." Were our 'shy' and 'timid' Hinatas' thoughts.

Naruto was thinking along similar lines. "**Could Hinata-chan be like that**?" Throwing away such thoughts he thinks. "**Why the fuck was I thinking that? Great pervy sage had more of an effect on me then I thought**."

"You're a woman!" Both stammered out as they regained self control.

"**And what's wrong with that? From both of your reactions I got the impression it was a good thing**." She angrily replies. After which she just smirks seeing them blouse a deep red. Noticing Naruto's shade is darker she decides to have some fun at her vessels expense. "**If you were nicer to me Naru-kun I could be yours or I could show Hina-chan the secret to a great bust**." As she saying this she bends forward revealing some cleavage, combined with her nose Naruto goes flying backwards with a burst of blood. Hinata's just numb with shock.

"C-could y-you s-so me the…se-secret?" Barley a whisper Hinata asks.

Kyubi just tilts her head in her direction-standing ounce more. "**Umm…you have nothing to worry about. You're already developed for your age. Adding now would kill him with a heart attack when you finish your development**." She says in a sweet love filled voice. "**Listen I'm going to send you two back soon so can you hear me out Hinata**?"

Hinata nods her heads yes while she cares for the passed out blond. "**I need your help. Naruto has gone through worse shit then anyone I know, except others like him…maybe. Memories will be transferred to you. You'll feel what he felt, see what he saw and such**." Hinata looks at her love now cuddled into her resting on her lap. "**With your help we might be able change this place**."

"What is this place Kyu-san?"

**"Nice nickname, but no san. To answer your question this is his mind, his soul."** Hinata goes wide-eyed.

For the next five minutes until Naruto finally awoke they talked on how to help heal Narutos' wounded being.

(Flashback end)

Naruto was brought out of his thought by the shy sweet voice of his traveling companion. "Naru-kun. Are you okay?" He looks to his left to see his new reason to live. His love and mate Hinata.

"I'm fine Hina-hime." He gives her his foxy grin smile. "Just thinking how all this happened is all."

She forms a frown, but gives offs her own foxy smile. "At least we're together." She lends into him, holding onto his left arm. Her head rested against his shoulder. "I still can't believe father approved so quickly." She said without a single shutter.

After the seal transfer and talking with Kyu and Naruto she gained her lost courage and only did it with certain 'activities'. (Hint for the future) After having it for almost her whole life makes it impossible to get rid of permanently. Besides Naruto said he liked her shyness quality.

"Ya same her. I thought he would kill me." A shiver goes up his spine. "But the look on their faces when they meet Kyu was priceless.

Hinata could only agree with him. After their meeting with Kyu, Tsunade came and took Naruto into a council meeting while see waited in the Hokage's office.

(Flashback)

In a big room with a long table sat the council of Konoha. Naruto stood there in front of them with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Iruka. They were arguing with the council. Word of his use of demonic chakra from his fight got out and things were not so well. Somehow the third Hokages' law was broken and people that didn't know found out of him being a jinchuriki. If Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't escort him here themselves then he figured he would've been attacked. Even with them the glares and whispering continued, some weren't even bothering to keep it a whisper. A mob almost formed to, if it wasn't for who he was with.

But, something did surprise him. Some people had a sad glare when he looked at them. Perhaps, maybe the villagers were starting to come around, even if it was only a few them.

"YOU OLD FUCK! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HIM? IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT THE YONDIAME'S SACRIFICE?" Tsunade yelled, her patience quickly disappearing and her temper rapidly growing every second.

"He is unstable. You saw what condition Sasuke was in. He obviously can't control the fox." Said Homaru, an old wrinkly old man with a gray-white hair and beard wearing glasses. He was in a gray coat with a brown grayish like color shirt robe under it. He had a white slash tied around his neck like a scarf. Because of the dark room, Naruto couldn't actually tell what they were all wearing. The room was lit, it was just a dim light unless in his possession. He was an old teammate of the third. He was also one of the head elders/counselors.

"It was necessary! Sasuke used a powered up version of the chidori into his chest. He was using OROCHIMARU'S CURSE MARK FOR KAIMIS' STAKE!" Iruka accused, screaming to get his point crossed.

"SILENCE!" Orders Koharu, another old prune and ex-teammate of the third Hokage. She was in a similar outfit as Homarus'. The coat was the brown gray and the under robe was gray. Her slash was tied horizontally from her right shoulder to her right. "You are over the line Iruka Umino. This is what's best for Konoha."

Jiraiya huffs at that statement. "You're more likely covering up with your hate of him." He mumbles but loud enough for everyone to hear him clearly.

Jiraiya was one of the thirds students, the legendary sannin. He had long spiky white hair in a ponytail. He had a headband with the kanji for oil on it. He had a red sleeveless vest with two yellow dots on it, one on both sides right over the top chest. Under it was an army green shirt tied with a black slash at the waist. (What's with these people and slashes?) Under it was a fishnet shirt. He had the same color pants. He had metal like plates on his hands and blue sandals. On his face he had two red strikes down his face from under his black eyes.

"Are you accusing us of being unfair Jiraiya?" Asked Danzo. This guy was missing his right arm and eye. He had on what could be considered a suit. His black eyes were digging into Jiraiya's head. From the first moment Naruto saw this council member, he knew that he was just evil. The felling that he lived for the pain and suffering of others came to mind when one looked at him.

Realizing that Naruto was watching him, he glared at the boy. Naruto didn't take shit from the other two, so he wasn't going to make an exception for him.

"I would advise you to watch who you glare at boy." Danzo sates with anger and annoyance.

"Like I give a fuck who you are?" Naruto counters back.

"Naruto." Iruka said just sock watching the two.

"His anger is wild. It's because of this that he can't control the Kyuubi's power." States Danzo with a slight 'I told you so,' voice. "He's a danger to everyone."

Tsunade was cut off right before she was going to speak. "Tsunade! Our decision is final!" States Koharu. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are now striped of rank, statues and banished from Konohagakure, village hidden in the leaves."

Naruto didn't know what to thin. Hell, he didn't know what to feel. Everything he did was for this village. So many feelings going through him. Any normal person would just shatter. Well, if he didn't already he might just do that. But, someone beat him to it.

In Tsunade's office sat a now destroyed Hinata Hyuga. When Tsunade came to take Naruto, she said to wait in her office. Everything he just learned and went…no, is going through was crushing her. Kyu was doing her best to steady the flow from their now active seal links.

'**Why do I have the feeling this isn't over yet**?' She half heartily thought, too focused on the link between her two hosts.

Naruto was with Tsunade heading to her office to meet with Hinata. He now has one week to gather his things and leave. How was he going to tell her? He just found someone to care for. To love. How was he going to end that?

Suddenly they stopped. Standing in front of them was Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan.

"What can we do for you Hyuga-san?" Asked Tsunade as they walked further along.

"I wish to tell you that all clans where against this. None of us wanted it. But, they were calling for execution." He states in his usual dead tone. "Even without our votes they would've found something so we did the only thing we could think of at the time.'

"I see. It's good to now not all are as foolish as them." Tsunade just couldn't hold back her anger anymore. "Care to join us Hyuga-san? We're on our way to my office to meet your eldest daughter."

Hiashi was shocked. To hear his shy, timid daughter was waiting to meet the Hokage was not a normal thing.

"May I ask what you need with her?" He says raising an eyebrow at the busty blond.

"Come if you want. But, I have things to do. So don't pester me with your pointless questions." Well there goes her self-control. Anger just surrounds hers like brightness to the sun.

Jiraiya left them curtsy of a chakra filled punch by Tsunade for a perverted mark she just didn't need at the moment. Iruka left because he had things at the academy to take care of and was too depresses and shock at what just happened. Now with Hiashi, they make their way to Tsunade's office to meet Hinata, and for Tsunade her sake.

When they got into the room Hinata was on the couch to the left. The office itself wasn't that big. In the back behind the square desk, covered in paper work, was a wall made of windows that over saw the village.

Hinata was on her feet in no time when she saw the door open. She went wide-eyed to see her father with them. Plus, the stare he gave her as he passed her to stand in front of the desk Tsunade was now behind sitting in her chair. When she saw Naruto she ran over to him and they met in a hug.

Naruto lifted her up a few centimeters off her feet and they shared there first, but quick kiss. Hinata was practically glowing with dilate in a red shade. Naruto was giving off one of his fox grin smiles.

Tsunade was wide-eyed and mouth open for a second at what see saw. Not at the two genin, even though that shocked her still, he just found out about her feelings _yesterday_! No she lost herself at Hiashi's reaction. Furious is the only word I know that can described what he gave off. He was glaring directly at the blond holding his eldest daughter. Fuming at the mouth, hands clenched in fists and killer intent leaking from him.

Oh yes. Hiashi was furious, but not just that. He was pissed! Now mind you he didn't hold any grudge against the boy, but he was the girl's father and they are right in front of him! He was only tough on her to help make her strong, when he really only accomplished the opposite. Plus when you're under the control of a powerful genjutsu made by the sharingan for so long, you tend to make things bad for others. Apparently Fugaku, Sasuke's father, ounce tried to take power from the Hyugas' by putting Hiashi under his control. Only it backfired and caused him trouble. The details of this are shaky because it seems Hiashi can't remember much from it and with Fugaku and the third Hokage are dead, Inochi was sworn to secrecy when he help release Hiashi from the genjutsu.

From the sounds of someone clearing there throat and the killer intent from one surprising protective father, the two broke the embrace and stand at attention. Well, they tried to. Hinata was red in the face and playing with her hands. Naruto's head was up with one of those smiles and his hands behind his head.

He opened his clear sky blue eyes to see the look of the adults in the room. Upon looking at Hiashi he was ready to piss himself and run from the Hokage's tower. He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. When he saw Hinata in her usual shy pose playing with her hands he couldn't help but star at her beauty.

"**I can't help but look at her. Why can't I stop? Why would I stop**?" He thinks to himself. Noticing his stare she gets even more nervous. "**Damn! She's so cute doing that**."

Another throat clearing and they were all paying attention.

"Now that I got your attention." She moves her arms to gesture towards the seats. "Seeing as I've missed something here, mind explaining why you are acting that way." She asks pointing towards the two lovebirds on the couch to the right.

"Yes I would like to know that as well." States Hiashi, gaining control again, from the chair opposite of them.

The two looked at each other and where contemplating what to tell them. Thankfully the seal link was now fully active and they can have communication through thoughts. A couple of seconds thinking to each other and they got it. "Love!" Is all they said.

The two adults sweat dropped at the comment. "And…" Tsunade states, while making continue gestures. Hiashi was debating if he could kill the boy and escape the Hokage's wrath.

"**Kits**." At that both young sets of eyes wide for a second which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"**Yes Kyu**?" Naruto thinks.

"**Listen. I think I know a way to help you two out of this. Just tell them you'll tell but not to freak out. I'm going to need your help. Focus you chakras' when they agree**."

"**Why**?" Asked Hinata.

"**Simple, we're going to pull them into the mind world**." The fox explains. "**By the way can you two think of a better place than a sewer? Don't worry about the seal it'll work. Just agree on what it'll be and imagine it**."

From what the two knew they agreed on a nice meadow and lake clearing with a castle in the back for Kyubi to live in. now to get the pissed father and protective mother figure that could hide emotions at shocks like this.

"Umm…if we tell you two do you promise not to over react or anything?" Naruto asks.

"Fine." Were Tsunade's and Hiashi's reply.

"**Do I kill Uzumaki now and run? Or do I hear the boy out**?" The latter eventually won out in Hiashi's mind.

"Okey then." Naruto and Hinata just start focusing chakra until a red one comes from _both _of them. Before the others could react they were surrounded in it and felt like they were dragged to somewhere. "We're here." Naruto said as they get there acts together.

(Mindscape)

What they saw was a meadow and a lake. Naruto and Hinata were in front of them holding hands.

"WHERE ARE WE?" Screams Tsunade, while Hiashi activated his Byakugan. The veins by his eyes bulge to be seen. He deactivates them and mutters a clever. "What is that suppose to mean?" asked a confused Tsunade.

"**Those eyes only work here for my kits**." Answers a voice from in front that they didn't recognize. When they looked back towards the kids they where fish out of water at the site. Behind them was Kyubi, or what they thought was the great demon lord. She was in her human form."**Hey. So you want to know why they're acting this way**?" She asks while she kneels and puts an arm around each of them.

When she gets a nod from two shock parental heads she continues. "**Well, that's easy. They're married**." She gives of a grin and giggle at the two she's talking to.

"WH-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Asked Tsunade/ demanded Hiashi.

"**Simple enough. They. Are. Married! In demon and summon terms at least. When you mark your mate it's the same as a wedding ceremony for you humans**." Naruto was looking at her suspiciously. Hinata was in a gaze that her dream came true sooner then she thought. Sure she wanted to marry Naruto, but so soon? Looking at the two in her arms she innocently asks "**What? Didn't I tell you**?" When they shack their head no she held a fake oops look.

"**Anyway back to why you two are here time to tell you the deal and plans for my kits**."

She then goes into their happiness and the new seal she made with the same properties as the fourth Hokage's design, just split. The meanings of the mate mark, Hinata's requirements for the seal and mating. But cleverly left out the ones to share Naruto. Hey, no reason to kill the new son-in-law right? And the deal with Hinata and Naruto to kill Madara when they're strong enough was what really shocked them.

"Well, is there anything else you need to tell us?" Tsunade asks digesting all she just learned.

"No. That about covers it." Naruto answers back.

"Well, I have a question." Everyone looks at Hiashi. "Kyuubi, why do you call them your kits?" Tsunade nodded wanting to know the same thing.

"I was wondering that myself, but never put much thought into it." Naruto lifts his head back to look into said vixen's red eyes. "Why is that?"

"**Why? Well, Tsunade maybe like a grandmother or something, but she just meet you. I've known you your whole life**." She gives an unexpected bear (well fox) hug to her blond container. "**And you need all the love one can give. I've caused too much damage in your life and I need to make up for it. Besides, I feel for both you two as my one, even if it isn't true**."

"Okay. I understand. I…can't...breath." Naruto starts to turn blue in the face.

"Now that everything is settled can we get out of here?" Tsunade asks.

Next then she and Hiashi knew they felt that dragging feeling again.

(Mindscape end)

Tsunade slumped in her chair in exhaustion. "What a day." She mumbled to herself. Hiashi was still glaring at Naruto. But that was a predictable thing. He would get over it any way.

"So-so Hokage-sama, what was it you needed of me?" Hinata asked to the surprise of everyone.

"**She didn't shutter**." Was their almost complete unison thought. "**Damn it. She's cuter when she shutters. Just not when it's a lot**." Was Naruto's complete thought.

"Before I answer that, Hiashi is there anything you need of me?" The fifth asked the head Hyuga.

"The same as what my daughter asked." He replies.

"Fine Hinata before all this I was planning on asking you if you would consider being my apprentice…" Hinata gets wide-eyed, while Hiashi raises and eyebrow at what coming next. "…But, because of this I can't let that happen."

Hinata gets depressed and hangs her head down low.

Seeing his love so sad he just has to make a scene. "Hey. What's up with that grandma?" Now it's his turn to be angry, if he wasn't already. "This has to deal with me. Not Hina-hime."

Hinata just turns red; Tsunade waits for Hiashi's reaction. Hiashi just blows it off. He understands there's nothing he can do. And he understands fairly well what Tsunade is implying.

"First off stop calling me that! Second Naruto, I can't take her as an apprentice because she would have to stay here. And if she is to be with you, she must leave along your side." Tsunade explains. "All her ties with Konoha except her Byakugan will be erased like yours."

"…"

He doesn't know what to say. He wants to be with her but…but not at the cost of her happiness. Its then he makes up his mind. "Then Hinata-hime stays here." Now this caught everyone of guard.

He turns to her. "Hinata stay here. You'll be much stronger and happier here if you stay. There's nothing I can give other than my feeling when I leave. I don't know where to go. Or what'll happen…sigh…besides you have family here. Hell, even if they don't so that much emotion." He smiles while pointing a thumb at her father.

"**This boy keeps making this harder**." Hiashi thinks as he clenches his fists again. "**Damn demon mate marks**."

"N-naruto-kun? I-I d-don't mind. I don't care. As long as I'm w-with y-you." She grabs hold of his arm, tight. Looking into those clear sky blue eyes. "Please Naru-kun." She begs. "Please let me come with you." She starts to cry a little. This hurt Naruto, so that he almost didn't hear the nickname.

"B-but what about your training? You could be great." Naruto starts but interrupted.

"As moving as this is, I never said I couldn't train her. I just said she couldn't be my apprentice." Everyone snaps their heads so fast in her direction they almost broke. Tsunade sweat drops at their looks. "I can give her scrolls and books she'll need to memorize to be a medic nin. And besides you have about a week before you have to leave. I can give her pointers and advice one my strength and medical expertise." Now she gives off a smile.

"Well if everything is settled then I have one thing to do." Hiashi starts to head towards the door but stops as he cracks it a bit. "You do realize you'll have to give up your chance at clan head to Hanabi, right?" He asks looking at her.

"Yes father."

"Good. Then come by in a few for your things. I'll have a few scrolls for you." He exits the room and starts closing the door slowly to had effect to his glare at Naruto. "You hurt her and I'll kill you." All emotions but anger where gone and the level of killer intent was suffocating if you weren't use to it like he was.

"That was surprising and unusual, wasn't?" The recovering knuckle head blond genin asked. Everyone in the room just nods.

After that everything went back to normal. Well, for Naruto that was. He got beaten by villagers a couple of times, but he pushed the pain away. The word of him being the jinchuriki of the Kyubi, things got worse and better. His friends got more respect for him. They didn't care about him being a demon vessel. Many of the ninja population didn't. Some old fucks you are better without. Sasuke and Sakura treated him the same as the villagers. Hell, they started by treating him like the plague.

The week came and went. It was time for them to move out. Hinata had some advance gentle fist style scrolls and other moves from her clan. Tsunade was able to give her some advice one which books to memorize first and which healing jutsu to learn first. Naruto got a couple scrolls from Jiraiya, but not much. This outraged Gamabunta. He promised, no…swore Naruto that the toads would always be by his side. He also stated if he ever found another summons it was all right to become their summoner. All he had to do was let them know. Apparently people have a misunderstanding on summons. You can have more than one, but you need permission from your currents for it. You also have to think of the animal you want to summon during the jutsu. Otherwise it'll either not work or you'll end up with one from your original contract.

(Flashback end)

Now back to the present. Naruto and Hinata head in a random direction. They stop several miles from Konoha. They are at the shore of the fire country. They stood in front of the bridge Naruto and team seven help protect and build.

The plaque read:** The Great Naruto Bridge. Named after the hero who brought back light into a dying nation.**

So many questions ran through his mind. But that my friends are for another time.

First off, I would like to thank SordweilderSurvivor for allowing me to adopt his stories. This is his last of the 4 stories he had written before he said that he's done with fanfiction. I will try to best as I can upload my stories due to the scenario with this website for now. The way that it's going to be is that I have to cut down my content and make the stories T rated. But make no mistake that once this website apologizes to everyone, only then I will change the rating.


End file.
